Untitled
by Usagi1313
Summary: She didn't know why they were chasing her. She was 80 percent certain however that it was to kill her and not to invite her to tea. WKSMcross
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:I don't own any anime char.   
  
  
  
Usagi ran. She had no idea why those guys were after her but she did know she couldn't   
  
stop running. For some reason (one she couldn't quite fathom) she had four incredibly hot guys   
  
chasing her. Why were they chasing her you ask. Well she wasn't quite sure the exact reason but she   
  
was sure it wasn't to invite her to tea. In fact she was 80% certain that they wanted to kill her. Why did   
  
she think that you ask. Well it could be because the red-head had yelled DIE as he swung at her with   
  
his sword (a real shiny one, very distracting) or maybe it was the arrows that were flying past as she ran.  
  
"AAAAEEEEEIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What did I ever do to them anyway!" Usagi yelled as she ran at   
  
full speed. Luckily she was fast enough to stay out of reach of most of their weapons. However not quite   
  
fast enough to lose them all together. "Mamo-chan SAVE ME!"  
  
Meanwhile back with the bishies.  
  
"Boy does she have some lungs on her" Youji said to his companions as they ran after the   
  
screeching blonde. "If we don't catch up soon we're going to have to withdraw for today she's almost   
  
out of the warehouse district. Somebody's going to hear her for sure if we get any closer to downtown."  
  
"We can't let her escape she's seen our faces!" Aya snapped while trying to run even faster. He   
  
was definately irritated if the girl hadn't of tripped he would have taken off her head with his first swing.  
  
He never really believed in gaurdian angels ( did you expect him to with his background) however   
  
something or someone had to be helping the girl. They should have had her numerous times but she   
  
would get away every time. It was so ridiculous even Omi was getting frustrated and that kid always kept   
  
his cool. Maybe she had more powers than what they were told (he was starting to wonder if she had   
  
endless energy supplies).   
  
"Youji's right Aya. I don't think she got a good enough look at us anyway. Since its a new moon   
  
its way too dark. Not to mention we've been at this for over an hour. I'm even getting tired and I'm used  
  
to running nonstop." Ken replied putting in his two sense over the com.   
  
"She's running around to sporadically I can't predict where she going to be like I normally can.  
  
We could be at this all night at this rate and splitting up to cut her off is definately not working." Omi said   
  
the frustration seeping into his voice.  
  
"SHIT!" yelled the blonde playboy. "We've lost her. We turned the corner and poof she was   
  
gone. Get over here and help us check the area."  
  
"Gotcha. Were you able to get a tracker on her?"asked the teen.  
  
"Negative. Everytime I got close enough to throw one at her something happened and it didn't   
  
hit. Do you think it could be telekenesis like that Prodigy kid." replied Youji.  
  
"Who knows but obviously there is WAY more info that should have been gathered than there   
  
was." said the soccer player while looking on fire escapes for their prey.  
  
"She's not here, we need to regroup. I doubt we're going to be able to get her tonight." Aya   
  
said wondering were in the world the girl could have gone.   
  
Meawhile with Usagi  
  
"Are you okay Usako?" Mamoru asked while jumping across rooftops towards the temple.  
  
"You didn't get hurt did you?"  
  
"Just some scrapes from when I fell." Usagi replied snuggling into her rescuer.  
  
"I'll look at them when we get to Rei's. We're almost there." He replied landing in an alley a   
  
block away from the temple. As they walked up the steps and Usagi was bombarded by four worried   
  
girls. Mamoru wondered what those men could have possibly wanted with Usa. As he followed them   
  
inside he hoped the sacred fire was able to give them the answer to his questions. 


	2. chap 2

One Week Ago:  
  
"Weiss, your newest mission is to eliminate the newest player in the Takaori election campaign. She is Usagi Tsukino. As of now she is a part time employee that calls to schedule meetings to persuade voters to their side. Oracle hired her to use her siren powers to entice voters to side with Takatori's evil plots. Hunters of the Knight deny this evil beast its tomorow."   
  
"Are you all in?" questioned manx while handing a file over to the resident hacker genius. "its quite the ingenious plan. We found that while the people don't fall madly in love with her voice they do trust it so much they believe whatever she says. Its seems as though the myths about sirens aren't quite accurate."  
  
"I'm in," replied Omi while looking through the file as he waited for his computer to boot up."What's this survey about?"  
  
"Kritiker had twenty agents discreetly put on her call list by one of our informents to see if what we had heard was true. Of those twenty, fourteen decided to listen to Takatori's next confrence, five had no reaction, while the last swore she was the girl of his dreams. It seems as though she has a different effect on every person she calls. However the on thing they all agree on is that her voice is very compelling."  
  
"Is there a time limit?" asked Aya while taking another folder off of Manx.   
  
"Not really. However the sooner the better. The longer she works for Takatori the more advantage he has." was the answer given.  
  
"She's definitely a looker," the blonde playboy known as Youji commented while staring at the photos given to them at the start of the briefing. "Its gonna be a shame to deprive the world of such a beauty. I wonder if she has a boyfriend."  
  
"Keep your mind on the mission you hentai." yelled Ken as he too grabbed a folder from Manx.  
  
"If we're gonna do this we should all see if we're affected by her powers or not. Otherwise we'll have to do this mission in total silence and that could be dangerous."  
  
"I agree. That's probably the best starting point. Manx could you see if Kritiker has any ear coms, something we could put ear plugs over if necessary. That way at least we can talk to each other." Omi replied while looking over the info his search had brought up.  
  
"Sure thing," replied Manx smiling kindly at the boy immersed in his computer screen. "Good luck boys." She the walked up the stairs and out of the shop while the boys contemplated their newest mission.  
  
Present time  
  
All was quite in the Hikawa Temple as five girls, one man, and two cats all awaited the outcome of the fire reading. "Nothing," the priestess replied sitting back from her meditative position,  
  
"The fire wont give me a single clue its almost like there's some force protecting the information we seek. We should probably call the outer scouts just incase I'm sure their crawling the walls waiting for us to call them already. Well at least Haruka. They more than likely felt the princess's fear just like we did."  
  
"I agree," Minako yelled standing up. " I don't care why they were after her. They have to be stopped either way."  
  
  
  
"Yeah!!" Makoto exclaimed while cracking her knuckles.   
  
  
  
"Are you sure you didn't get a better look at their faces Usagi?" asked Ami while typeing on her palmtop and ignoring the insanity going on next to her. (Matoko mutter death threats, while Minako was mixing up sayings that really go with their particular situation)  
  
"I'm sure," Usagi replied while eating some cookies Matoko made as they had waited for Tux-Boy to retrieve their missing friend. "All I remember is that one had bright red hair, two were blonde and the last was a brunette. Oh wait I did get a glimpse at their faces and I remeber they were all totally hot. (at this comment her boyfriend looked at her incredulously) I'm sure if I saw them again I'd remeber them."  
  
"That wont help us now Odango." the fire senshi snapped at her friend her worry creeping into   
  
her voice.  
  
"Sorry," replied the blonde while sticking her tongue out briefly. "I'm tired. Mamo-chan can you drive me home?" she asked with one of her infamous smiles. As expected her boyfriend became putty in her hands and totally forgot his previous irritation. (after all his girlfriend just called her would be killers hot right infront of him.)  
  
"Sure thing Usako." as they left the temple again he wondered what those men could possibly want with his sweet inoccent little Usako.   
  
AN: Thank you Pokahydee, Shannan, and Mae for your kind reviews. Sorry about the short chapters but unfortunatly its hard for me to sit still and just write for too long of a period. ( its due to a little thing called ADD) I mainly write poetry because it doesn't take that long to write. If you want to check them out go to fictionpress.net they're under Usagi_1313. NEWay hope you enjoyed the chapter. If anybody would like to chat and has Yahoo Messenger feel free to IM me. If I don't respond then I'm not at my comp and forgot to turn it off.   
  
IM name-Usagi_1313  
  
And if anybody has ideas for a title just throw them at me nothing has struck me yet. 


	3. Assasins meet boyfriend

It wasn't your average day at the Koneko No Sumi Le. This was one of those rare days that they didn't have fangirls beating down their door. However it was on this fine day that our favorite caped hero decided to buy flowers to cheer up his favorite little bunny. It was very coincidental that as he had this thought he passed the flowershop. He thought it odd that the people working there all gave him funny looks (you'd think they never had male costomers or something).  
  
"Hi," he greeted,"I'm looking for some flowers for my girlfriend." As he said this he could swear that the one with long blonde hair let out a sigh of relief.   
  
"Sure thing," Omi chirped while walking over. "What kind of flowers does she like? Would you like a bouque or an arrangement?"  
  
"Hmmmm, well she likes roses but I wanted to get something different since that's what I normally give her, and I think I'll go with an arrangment. Not to big of one I'm getting it for her new desk at her work."  
  
"Sure we've got all sorts right over here for you to look at. We can also have one made up if you like. Since you don't know what kind of flowers you'd like maybe you could pick one with a color scheme. What's her favorite color?"Omi replied trying to be as helpful as possible.  
  
"Pink, definately pink. Can I get something with a mix of pink and white?" Mamoru asked while looking over the arrangements.  
  
"No problem. How about white Lilies as the main flower and I can arrange several of our pink flowers around it." Omi asked while looking at what flowers they had in stock. After all Ouka had been there just a little while ago.  
  
"That sounds great." Mamoru said,"When will it be ready?"  
  
"It'll take about an hour. We could have them delivered to her if you'd like. Its only five dollars extra, and we guarantee that they'll be delivered by six."Omi said while ringing up the transaction.  
  
"Why not," replied Mamoru while getting out his wallet. As he was handing over the money a picture fell out of said wallet of a certain blonde heroine of Tokyo (in civilian form of course), and as he was writing down the address of his delivery a certain soccer player was picking up said picture.  
  
"HOLY SHIT," yelled Ken in surprise bringing the attention of everybody in the store to him. As soon as he noticed his mistake he blushed embarrassedly and tried to think of a cover up. As luck would have it our favorite blonde palyboy came to the rescue.  
  
"Whooo," he whistled,"talk about a babe. Yep definately a cutie. I don't blame you one bit Ken. Is she your sister?" This last comment he directed at our irritated hero (after all they were talking about HIS Usako).  
  
"No. She's my girlfriend." he said as politely as he could. All he really wanted to do was rip her picture right out of their hands. (possesive ne?) After he had thoroughly examined each of the workers he directed at Omi, (after all he was the most safe looking of the two who weren't gawking at Usagi's picture) "I would prefer it if you were the one who delivers the flowers please."  
  
"Of course," Omi replied wanting to know who the picture was of. After all Ken didn't normally react like that towards pretty girls. As Mamoru walked out of the shop, snaching the picture on the way by, Omi and Aya looked towards the still shocked brunette and the oddly serious playboy.  
  
AN: Thank You to Mae, Concrete Tenshi, Koneko J, and Felicity Dream for your kind reviews.  
  
Concrete Tenshi: I'm not seeing where I'm switching point of views as far as I can tell its always been tird person but if you will be more specific I'll try to correct the mistake.  
  
Mae:Brad is definately YUMMY!!! Of course Usa has no idea. I thought this power fit her very well if you watch the show. I mean almost everybody at leasts likes her and Diamond was beyond obsessive. Not to mention that eps. where Jed. had that cruise ship remeber him almost getting a crush on her.   
  
Koneko J: I appreciate the idea but I'm trying to keep them as in character as possible and while those fics are very enjoyable and very good their own way I can't see any of Weiss letting themselves fall for the target or any of the team letting them. I mean even when Sakura reminded Aya so much of his sister he still let her get captured so they could get the target, and Youji still attacked Nue even when he thought it was Asuka. Altough I may do her with one of the Char. in a different story but she'll be with Mamo in this one.   
  
Felicity: thanks for the title idea ( you to Concrete) but I was hoping to avoid the givaway that she was a siren in the title but will keep them both in mind.   
  
Again a big THANK YOU to everyone. Even those who don't review for at least enjoying it enough to read past chapter one. 


	4. New Developements

There was a serious air about the Koneko. This was due to the very uncharacteristic displays by two of their semi predictible coworkers. As Omi and Aya looked toward them for answers, Youji walked to the door and  
  
fliped the open sign to closed.  
  
"What's up." the red head questioned in his normal monotone.  
  
"We've got a problem." Youji answered. "That mans girlfriend is our latest target. This could be dangerous  
  
who knows if she would recognize Omi when he delivers the flowers."  
  
"Talk about coincidence." Omi muttered before speaking more clearly."I don't think we need to worry about   
  
that. I was the only person who didn't get within ten feet of her. Not to mention with the new moon it made visibility   
  
even worse."  
  
"Even so, perhaps when you drop them off you should leave them with one of the other receptionists and ask  
  
them to take it to the proper location. Not only are you in danger of her recognizing you but also Schwartz. After all   
  
she's suppose to be a key part in Takatori's newest game I'm sure they are watching her carefully." Ken replied giving   
  
his opinion on the newest development in their mission.  
  
"Maybe we should just cancel the order and if the guy comes back tell him we must have made a delivery   
  
error. With as busy as we usually are its a plausible excuse." Youji said while fiddling with a cigarete.  
  
"No. We will make the delivery but should do as Ken suggested if we can. We can use this opportunity to   
  
gather more info on our target." Aya replied shooting down the playboys idea. When all he got were confused looks   
  
from his companions he elaborated. "Omi can put in a tracking device and a mini microphone. We can hide them in   
  
the flowers and use that to track her whereabouts and maybe get some idea on how to catch her."  
  
"Awsome idea," Omi exclaimed ligting up like a kid on christmas. "Let me see what I can get while you guys  
  
get started on that arrangement." As he said this each of the four men went off to gather things for their special bouqet.  
  
Takatori's Building  
  
"Excuse me sir. I have a delivery for a Miss Tsukino." Omi said to the gentlemen guarding the doors.   
  
The guards deming him safe enough for entry opened the doors with instructions for him to have the front secretary  
  
sign for them. As expected security was tight around Takatori's pet bunny. This however fit right into Omi's plan for while he   
  
was sure she didn't get a good look at him he didn't want to risk it. After dropping off the arrangment with 'Cathy' he went back   
  
to the delivery bike and drove a couple blocks to where Youji had parked a Kritiker van with the listening gear.  
  
Meanwhile our unsupecting blonde was working very hard at her job. She was out to prove Rei wrong, after the miko   
  
commented on her job keeping skills. She wanted to make sure that when she finally got the chance to meet the boss   
  
(Takatori) that she had a good record. As she was getting ready to leave for the evening a knock sounded on the door.  
  
"Miss Tsukino," Cathy called as she walked into Usagi's cubicle. "You've recieved a delivery." As she said this she   
  
pulled the flowers into view off the blonde bundle of sunshine.   
  
"AAAIIIIEEEE!" Usa screeched while jumping up to look at the flowers. After a few giggles from some of the   
  
surrounding cubicles she quickly sat back down with an embarrassed blush upon her cheeks. "Thank you very much,"   
  
she chirped as she set the flowers onto her desk. While some of her male co-workers alternating between glaring   
  
daggers at each other (they assumed one of them sent the flowers) and the arrangment now sitting on her desk.  
  
AN: Again thanks to all who reviewed.Mae, Shannon, Queen luvbunny, Concrete Tenshi, Jane, A Little Chaos, Koldy and Moon Princess.  
  
Shannon: I definatly get irritated w/ Mamo too but some times he can be rather sweet and if he was perfect I think that would   
  
annoy me even more. I think the manga Mamo is much better than the anime Mamo though.  
  
Mae: I'll work Schwarz in and they'll be protecting her to a certain extent.   
  
A Little Chaos: Most of those names have crossed my mind but I'm trying not to give away that she's a siren.  
  
Jane: She hasn't met Takatori yet I mean how often do you get to meet the head honcho when your so low on the chain of command. That's why they have the position called supervisors. Also yes this is a Mamo/Usa pairing I'm trying to keep them   
  
as in character as I can. 


	5. Attempt two

Diclaimer: Not Mine.  
  
As Usagi left work that evening she took her flowers with her. (even though Mamoru bought them for her desk) Now as she was leaving the office she didn't notice the white van down the street nor did she notice the sports car coming up behind her. Lucky for her the owner of this particular car happened to be her boyfriend.  
  
"Mamo-chan!" Usagi squealed in delight as her dashing prince drove up beside her. "What are you doing here? There's not a problem is there? By the way thanks for the flowers I LOVE them." As she was asking her questions Mamoru had gotten out of the car and helped her in.(how gentlemanly)  
  
"There's nothing wrong Usako. We just thought it best that somebody pick you up from work just incase those assasins come back. Tomorrow Haruka's going to pick you up because I have to work alright?" Mamoru explained as he put his car into drive and pulled into traffic never noticing the motorcycle that pulled out a few driveways away.  
  
"You guys aren't planning on putting a twenty-four hour guard on me again are you? It was such a pain when the girls did that when the Three Lights were here." Usagi pouted already dreading having one of the scouts tailing her all the time. "Its really not neccesary is it. I mean they were probably just kidnappers or rapists or something. I doubt they were after me. I mean why would anybody want to kill me?"  
  
At her reply the people in the van all cringed. "RAPISTS" Omi yelled in disbelief wondering how she could possibly think they were trying to rape her.  
  
"Well its better safe than sorry and the girls are just worried about you. You are their princess after all. Not to mention for alot of them you were also their first friend. Can't you let them be paraniod if they want? At least for a little while?" Mamoru tried to reason with his pouting girlfriend. "We just don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
With that final statement Mamoru pulled up to Usagi's house and walked her to the front door. Knowing her parents were at a school event for Shingo he kissed his girlfriend goodnight and drove off. Little did he know that everbody's favorite little bunny was going to be targeted again that night.  
  
The Koneko's Basement  
  
"Okay, here's the plan." Omi started while handing out masks. "We've learned from the microphone that her parents and younger brother are going to be gone till real late so we sneak in through the back door and check the main floor for signs of our target. If we're lucky she will be in her room with the flowers. Since Ken said her room is on the second floor she shouldn't have any way to escape but just incase one of us should be positioned right outside her window. That way if she decides to jump out of her window to get away from us somebody is there to take her out the second she's on the ground. Now the masks serve two puposes, to make us look like burglars and so she can't see our faces we don't want to risk her somehow getting away and notifing the athorities. Any questions?" Omi asked as he finished his explantion.  
  
"Who should take the outside?" Ken asked.  
  
"Well, I should probably. You guys are more equipped for the indoors close combat stuff." Omi replied thoughtfully.  
  
"Alright then, now that thats settled let get a move on," Aya stated as he grabbed his katana and walked up stairs. After a breif glance at each other, his companions joined him.  
  
Usagi's Backyard  
  
"Omi can you confirm that the target is in the bedroom?" Aya asked over the com.  
  
"Affermative. She's sitting at her window as we speak, commense with the operation." Omi replied keeping an eye on the suspect.  
  
As he gave the signal the other three picked the lock on the back door and proceeded to enter the house. They then proceeded to head up the stairs toward the target as quietly and swiftly as possible when they heard movment.  
  
"Who's there?" Ken whispered while shining a flashlight in the general direction of the noise ralaxing a little when they saw the black cat. "I hope that cat stays over there we don't need any more bad luck when it comes to taking this girl out."  
  
"Didn't know you were superstious Ken." Youji teased as they started up the stairs again when a call rung out from behind them.  
  
"USAGI RUN!! THOSE MEN ARE IN YOUR HOUSE TRYING TO KILL YOU!! QUICK OUT THE WINDOW!"  
  
As soon as the boys heard this Aya and Ken ran the rest of the way up the stairs hoping to get in the room before she made it outside while Youji started to look for the woman who tipped off the target. "Omi she's probably heading your way as we speak." he said into his com. "There is somebody else in here."  
  
"Don't worry if she jumps I'm ready for her." Omi replied.  
  
"Good. This time we've got her for sure." Youji said not seeing the cat race outside.  
  
"AHHHHH" Omi yelled over the com suddenly. "Get off of me you crazy cat." As Omi was being mauled by Luna, Usagi took off in a run before Omi could even get a transmitter thrown. "SHIT" Omi yelled frustrated at Usagi managing to get away once more. As Weiss started off towards the Koneko, they never noticed the innocent looking black cat following them.  
  
The Koneko  
  
"I can't believe she got away again!" Ken exclaimed as he unlocked the door to the flat above the flower shop. "This girl has the best luck I've ever seen. There has to be some reason for it."  
  
"According to Manx she's completely normal in all other aspects accept the siren thing" Omi replied while taking off his shoe's. As they were getting ready to close the door a rattling from outside caught their attention. After readying their weapons they started to inspect the ally.  
  
"It's that blasted cat again," Youji said in disbelief.  
  
"Are you sure its the same one? There have to be hundreds of black cats running around Tokyo." Omi inquired.  
  
"I'm sure of it. It has that weird bald mark on its forhead and I doubt hundreds of cats have that Omi." Youji responded while walking towards the cat. "Here kitty kitty kitty." Youji said leaning down. That was definately a mistake for as soon as he was low enough Luna latched onto his hand with her teeth (after all nobody could call the mark that named her advisor to the future queen a bald spot and get away with it).  
  
"Leave the poor cat alone Youji" Ken replied watching as the cat darted around the corner. "You must have frightened the little thing." As he finished his statement he walked into the flat. "If you guys'll excuse me I'm going to take me a nice long hot shower and get some rest. See ya tomorrow." After one last glance around the ally the rest of his teammates followed his example and retreated for the evening. Little did they know that by allowing the cat to see where they lived they just gave their position away to a very angry group of girls.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry for the long wait we've been getting ready for the Madden launch at work and I haven't been able to think recently.  
  
If you keep track of this story don't expect an update around Sept. 15th due to Fable, Oct. 20 Due to Grand Theft Auto, and November 10th due to Halo 2. This is the busy season for the gaming industry so I'm way more busy than normal. That's okay tough because it means I have the money to get everybody Christmas Gifts. Anyway enough rambling.  
  
Also if your a DBZ fan check out my other story co-authored w/ my lil sister How To Rule The Word 101  
  
Thanks to all who have reviewed Shadowsfaith, Felicity Dream (love the Alluring Enchantment title idea might make it that or something similar maybe Moon's Enchantment or something.) and koldy. 


	6. Chap 6

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
It was a busy afternoon at the Koneko when a strange group appeared. This group consisted of eight girls, one guy and two , eight ANGRY girls, one PISSED boyfreind and two MURDEROUS cats. Unluckily for the inhabitants of the flower shop nobody noticed the odd group glaring at the store from the corner. The boys went about their day like normal fending off fangirls while trying to actually get some work done (seems like an impossible feat). As afternoon turned to night and the fangirls went home to have dinner the group started towards the quaint little flowershop.  
  
"I get the tall blonde with long hair." Mamoru stated calmly as they crossed the street already itching to give the blonde flirt a piece of his fist not only for trying to kill his beloved Usako but also for the comments about her picture.  
  
"Whatever." Haruka stated speeding up wanting to be the first in the door. She had been waiting patiently the whole day for this and wasn't going to wait anymore. It didn't take them long to reach the flowershop at the pace they were walking and soon were in the door ready for action.  
  
"Good evening can we help you?" Omi said the normal greeting trailing off when he saw their faces. "I'm sorry did we get a delivery wrong. If we did please allow us to redo the order free of charge. Unfortunatly we've been really busy recently, again I apologise."  
  
"No need." stated Hotaru calmly while looking at them through blank black eyes. " We know you've been busy. What with you not only running this flowershop during the day but trying to kill our friend at night as well."  
  
As she finished this statement the girls and Mamoru all jumped into action. Michiru and Amy locked the door, turned off the sign and pulled the gate as Haruka started to throw punches at the guy closest to her who unluckily enough happened to be Aya. Youji meanwhile was having a hard time fending off one pissed off boyfriend. Mina and Raye then jumped the counter cutting off Omi's escape route and leaving him wondering just where they learned to jump so effortlessly. Seeing as all the other boys were being taken care of Makoto then grabbed Ken and threw him over her shoulder and into the closest wall leaving him in a daze. The group made short work of the boys and proceeded to tie them up for the interrogation.  
  
"What are you doing?" Omi asked trying to sound as flabbergasted as he could.  
  
"Just giving you your gut dessert." Minako replied menacingly while everybody looked at her in confusion.  
  
"No no Mina. Its JUST dessertS." Ami corrected.  
  
"Now is not the time for this girls." Setsuna replied. "Somebody will be here in twenty minutes so we need to make this fast. Now tell us why you're trying to kill Usagi. If you refuse to answer I'll let them start, shall we say pounding your faces in."  
  
The boys of course being professional assasins didn't give anything away and were already thinking of how to get free. Omi slipped a dart out of his sleeve and started to work on the ropes bounding him and suprisingly enough Youji again came to the rescue with a comment to keep them distracted.  
  
"I'm with my friend here. I want to know what you lovely gals think your doing. It also wouldn't hurt for you to tell us what your talking about. Who on earth told you we were trying to kill your friend. I mean honestly if she's as cute as you lady's I'd more than likely hit on her." Youji stated in a carefree manner.  
  
"Oh please!'" Rei started. "Cut the crap. I say we skip the polite inquiry and go straight to the beating."  
  
"I second that," Haruka and Mamoru both stated while glaring daggers at the boys, fingers twitching to get their fingers around a throat.  
  
"We were informed by a very reliable source. This source also happens to be a witness to the whole thing. Not only the part where you broke into Usagi's house but also when you came back here taking off your masks in the proccess." Hotaru replied still looking at the boys calmly. She was so calm it was starting to give a couple of the boys the willies.  
  
"Oh yeah, and who might this person be the kitty cat there." Youji stated sarcastically. "Honestly if you don't untie us right now I'm going to report you to the police."  
  
"This is getting us nowhere." Mina stated very frustrated with their progress so far. After all the intimidation didn't seem to be working. "Hey Sets. You said somebody was coming in twenty minutes right?" Minako asked as an idea entered her head.  
  
"That's correct." Setsuna replied warily.  
  
"If you know that then why don't you know who sent them after Usagi?" Minako again asked.  
  
"The gates have not shown me that. We can discuss it later, however right now we need to finish interogating these boys." Setsuna said.  
  
While this was going on Omi had successfully freed himself from his bonds and was discreetly untying his comrads. As the girls started an argument about the uselessness of some gate or another the boys saw their chance and sprang into action. Aya and Youji threw themselves at Haruka and Makoto since they were the closest and proceeded to take hostages. Youji unwound his wire from his watch and wrapped it around Haruka's throat while Aya slipped a knife out of his pocket and did the same to Makoto.  
  
"Nobody move. Now drop your weapons." Aya said sure they would have some weapons on them. Mamoru use this opportunity to flick his wrist to create some roses that he proceeded to throw and disarm all the boys.  
  
"SCATTER!" Minako yelled. While running out of the now unlocked door. The boys of course gave chase grabbing their backup weapons from their hiding places near the door and running into the night. They then stopped short as they came upon an empty street with no sign that anybody had even passed by in a good long while. They proceeded to check the neighboring allyways in search of the missing people. As they found no sign that could point to their whereabouts. Just as they were giving up hope of finding any clues a yellow sports car careened around the corner at a break neck speed. Omi jumped out of the way just before the car would have made him a pancake on the road. As they watched the car turn another corner a letter floated down in front of the boys that was addressed to Usagi's Assasins. The boys warily picked up the letter and opened it.  
  
"Watch your backs." Aya read outloud wishing Ken's motorcycle was out front so they could give chase. "We need to contact Manx and tell her what happened. When they all dissapeared like that it reminded me a little too much like that first time Usagi slipped through our grasp. They may all be working for Takatori and Esset and if thats true we're going to have alot of trouble on our hands." As he finished his statement Manx walked around the corner file in hand.  
  
"What are you boys doing here. You only closed twenty minutes ago." As Manx stated the time the boys all looked uneasy it was either a really odd coincidence or they had another Oracle on their hands.  
  
As the group led Manx inside to inform her of the nights events they never noticed the red sports car start up at one of the nearby shops and drive away. However the owner of this car had noticed everything from the capture of Weiss to the escape of the girls. He also saw their escape route which was very interesting. Not that he would tell the boys. He did however wonder what sort of powers the girls may have. After all no normal person could jump from the ground all the way up to the roof of the next building, a building five stories tall at that, and then proceed to escape by jumping from rooftop to rooftop. As he reached the goverment building housing Takatori's plan he realized that he hadn't picked up a single thought from the whole group, not even the cats and that made him even more interested in the group. After all its not every day he met people who could block his powers let alone a whole group of them. Yes the scouts unfortunately had caught the eye of the Mastermind of Schwarts.  
  
Shuldich.  
  
Sorry for any spelling errors I'll probably catch them later when I go back through. Any way its 5.30am and I should be going now so see ya.  
  
Again thanks to all those who reviewed. Akima Skylar, Darcey, sylverwind, DemonKitty, Felicity Dream (No problem I act like that constantly so I really can't say much) and Mae: As you can see I'm bringing in Schwarts so brad shall show up soon just be patient. Also it is my duty to tell you that if your going to buy those games "you should reserve them at GameStop. Only five dollars down garauntees you a copy and we're going to have VIP lines. Don't forget your trades." Now I've been a good little employee.  
  
Well hope you all liked it don't know how I found time to type it since Star Ocean (yipee), Phantom Brave, Street Fighter Anniversary (yeah) and Pikimin 2 all came out this week but oh well. hope you enjoyed and again thanks for the lovely comments. 


End file.
